


Dancing around myself

by EvergreenEmerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Dance, Awkwardness, Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grillby plays as cupid, Marriage Proposal, Music, Pregnancy, Racism, Raising children, Reader is a college student, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shy Sans, Song Lyrics, Tearjerker, Weddings, had to add that after all the comments, half human half monster, literally all fluff, music teacher reader, rambling reader, random meetings, reader is female, sans is a dance teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenEmerald/pseuds/EvergreenEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at the park, playing some random song, not expecting anyone to pay much attention to you... till you open your eyes to see someone was dancing to you singing. Your life changed for the better and became more meaningful to you thanks to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was just some random idea that popped into my head as i was talking to someone about another fic i read as we were getting taco bell! XD i needed a small break from the series i was doing and did something different, so tada, enjoy this one-shot of dancetale. i hope you enjoy it and if you notice any errors let me know. :D  
> (edit: I say this, and then i go and add more to it XD)
> 
> here are the songs that i used in the story:  
> song 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkCyfBibIbI  
> song 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru0K8uYEZWw  
> song 3: (this is a remix) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ee_caX5R90

You slowly start to strum your guitar as you start to hum the beginning part of the song. You look out to the park. Not a lot of people out there today, but that is okay. You didn’t come here to be watched but to perform. You would be just as happy if no one watched you as if a hundred people did. You open your mouth and start to sing the first verse of lyrics.

_Don't think about it_

_Just move your body_

_Listen to the music_

_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

_Just move those left feet_

_Go ahead, get crazy_

_Anyone can do it_

_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

A couple stops and watches you as you start moving your hips to the rhythm, the coins on your hip scarf jiggle to each movement, and you occasionally beat on the wood part of your guitar to add more to the acoustics.

_Show the world you've got that fire, fire~_

_Feel the rhythm getting louder_

_Show the room what you can do_

_Prove to them you got the moves_

_I don't know about you,_

You pause, closing your eyes, letting yourself get into the song. Singing more clearly and louder, not noticing people being pulled to you by your passionate voice.

_But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

_And we can do this together_

_I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

You spin yourself around, getting more into the song. Your hips shaking more, to add to the song with its light jiggles, and you hear people clapping. But you don’t open your eyes and continue.

_Pa-pa-ra-pa-pa-pa-da-da_

_La-la-la-la-da-da_

_La-la-la-la-da-da_

_Pa-pa-da-da_

You think you hear feet moving around, like people are walking away. You don’t mind and keep going.

_When you finally let go_

_And you slay that solo_

_Cause you listen to the music_

_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

_Cause you're confident, babe_

_And you let your hips sway_

_We you knew that you could do it_

_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

You open your eyes as you sing the main chorus to see a hooded figure was dancing in front of you… like really well. He does a quick slide with his face hidden in his elbow, brings both his arms up into a spin, and then stops, spreading out his limbs. The image of a star comes to mind, but you keep singing as he break dances to your song.

_I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

_Don't you know, we can do this together_

_I bet you feel better when you're dancing? Yeah, yeah_

He does a front flip onto one hand and holds it, his feet in the air. You notice his face. It was a skull. Oh, he is a monster. Cool. You don’t think twice about it and smile wider as you are coming to the end of the song. His feet keep moving to keep up with you as his body moves fluidly around.

_Pa-pa-ra-pa-pa-pa-pa-da-da_

_La-la-la-la-da-da_

_La-la-la-la-da-da_

_You got the moves, babe. Pa-pa-da-da_

_Pa-pa-ra-pa-pa-pa-pa-da-da_

_La-la-la-la-da-da_

_La-la-la-la-da-da_

_I feel better when I'm dancing_

_I'm better when I'm dancing_

_Hey_

_I feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

As you end the song as he does a backflip onto both his hands, his legs spread out as he spins himself like he was a helicopter. He lowers his legs as he spun; till his torso was no longer upside down and his legs were dangling only a few inches from the ground. When you strum the last note, he freezes as everyone started clapping, like he forgot he was in the middle of the park. He stands up straight, pulls his hood up and turns away from the crowd, now facing you. His face was blue and he looked slightly troubled from the attention. You question how a skull can even make expressions or blush, but then again, your boss is a ghost in a robot body sooooo…

 

The crowd seems to not look like they are going to leave, and the dancing skeleton seems even more distressed by the minute, frozen where he stood. You hurriedly put away your guitar, taking the money out that people threw in beforehand. You go stand up on a bench that was behind you and turn to the crowd. “Thank you for watching us, I hope you enjoyed our little show! But we have something to do now, bye.” You bowed, and then hopped off the bench to grab the skeleton’s hand and escape the crowd with him. You made it to the other side of the park before he woke up from his nervous state.

 

“Um…”

 

You stop at the sound of his voice, you barely heard him speak. With a smile, you turned to face him. “You back on Earth again?” You giggled.

 

“Uh… y-yeah… thanks.” He pulls on his hood, trying to cover his face more.

 

You give him a bigger smile. “I saw you were troubled by all the attention on you so I thought I help you escape, even though you’re the one who just jumped in in the first place.”

 

“Yeah, I heard you playing and I just started moving, I guess… uh… could you let go?” His face is becoming bluer as he looked down and tried to pull his hood down over his face.

 

You follow his eyes to see that you didn’t let go of his hand yet. “OH! Um… uh…I….I… Sorry!” You let go of his hand as your face becomes red. You totally forgot that you were holding his hand! He must think you are so weird now…

 

“It’s fine… and you’re right, I did just start dancing in the open. I heard you playing and I just… moved…” He turns his head away from you, embarrassed about being taken over his urge to dance.

 

You tilt your head and leaned forward to look at him, but he turns more away from you. You find yourself giggling again. “I understand. I’m that way when I play. To be honest, I didn’t even notice you till I was almost done with the song. Your body just kind of does it, and I get this kind of floating feeling when I’m in the zone, I don’t even notice what I’m doing or have to think about it, my body just does it.”

 

“I get that too!” He whips his head back at you, his pupils shaped like stars. You were still leaning in and so his face was closer to you than expected. You guys stare at each other, unsure what to do next. The lights in his eyes had shrunk to little pin point dots, blue slowly spread across his face. You realize you were holding your breath and desperately needed to let it out. Both of you pulled away at the same time, faces burning.

 

“Um…c-cool, I guess we have something in common…” You rub your arm and peaked back over to him. He was now trying with both hands to pull his hood over his face.

 

He starts to try and walk away from you. “So…um… I should go… thanks again.” He tries to leave, but your reach out and grab his shoulder.

 

“Wait!”  He freezes when you touch him and turns to you slowly, waiting for you to speak. “Um… I’m ___.” You let go of him and hold out a hand.

 

He hesitates, but takes your hand. “Sans…” You let go to reveal that you left money in his hand. He eyes you suspiciously.

 

You fiddle with the strap of your guitar on your shoulder. “That is half of the tips I got. It wasn’t all me that brought in that crowd, so here is your half… if you want, we could do it again… I mean, I’m here every Tuesday and sometimes Friday if my boss is out working with their cousin. Rest of the days I’m working in this CD store/radio station or I’m in school at the university, I’m a double major in music and education…. But you don’t have to come back again if you don’t want to, I can see you’re a bit shy about your dancing even though you are really great… um, I’m rambling now, I’ll go before I embarrass myself even more.” Sans looks like he is in complete shock as you speak, your face becomes red when you realize that you haven’t paused for him to answer you. Blushing seems to be your thing right now. You turn and start to run, waving a hand in the air at him. “See you around… maybe!”

 

He puts the money in his pants’ pocket and then his hands in his sweater’s pockets. Turning away from where you were standing before, you didn’t get to see the smile on his face that was caused by you. “Maybe I’ll go home through the park more often…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Blooky-bloo! I’m here!”  You cheered as you entered the small shop.  Nabstablook, who is a DJ ghost controlling a robot body and your boss, has been running this CD shop for only three years and has a radio station in the back called Blooky Tunes where he plays popular music along with his own mixes for the college across the street. You are the first and only human employed here… you are the only other person employed here.

 

Blooky comes out to nervously greet you. “Oh… hello ___... if you don’t mind, I have a friend coming by to pick a CD up. He is a teacher at a dancing school and needed some easy beats for the kids who were just starting to learn hip hop dancing. I usually bring it by for him but Mettaton wants me to go on another tour soon so I've been preparing, it had slipped my mind. So if someone comes in, would you send them to the back, if it isn’t too much trouble? I don’t want to be a bother…”

 

“Of course not! Blooky, I will do anything to help you out and you know that. I’ll just be out here, cleaning up a bit, while you continue bringing the kids the magical blessing that is your music on the sound waves. I’ll send your friend back there when they get here, don’t worry. Now go show the world whatcha got.” You turn the nervous blue robot around and give him a gentle push towards the radio booth.

 

Blooky gives you this grateful smile, tears threatening to fall out again, but he manages to suck them back up this time. “Okay… thanks ___.” He goes into the booth and puts his headphones back on. You head back to the cash register to pull out a duster, Windex and a cloth. Not many people come for CDs anymore, so things can get pretty dusty.

 

You crack your knuckles and arm yourself with your dirt killing weapons. “Time to die, dust bunnies!” You turn up the radio that was playing Blooky’s station.

 

_I got this feeling inside my bones_

_It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_

_All through my city, all through my home_

_We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone..._

 

You start dusting to the rhythm of the song as you hum along with it. You slide to the next section to dust, doing a small spin. You bite back a smile.

 

_I got that sunshine in my pocket_

_Got that good song in my feet_

_I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops_

_I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_

_You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 

You can’t resist it anymore. You look around quickly to see if anyone was coming in, all clear. You open your mouth and start singing along with the song and do what the lyrics say; keep dancing.

 

_Under the lights when everything goes_

_Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_

_When we move, well, you already know_

_So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

_Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

_Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

_So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

_All those things I should do to you_

_But you dance, dance, dance_

_And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 

* * *

 

 

“SANS!” Papyrus stood over his sleeping brother. “GET UP LAZY BONES! YOU CAN’T BE SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CLASS!” Sans opened one eye lazily to see Papyrus above him and the room now full of couples getting ready for the class.

 

He chuckled at Paps’ frowning face. “Heh, I can see your _pointe._ ”

 

“UGH, A PUN, BROTHER? REALLY? I DON’T EVEN TEACH BALLET!” Papyrus huffed, adjusting the rose on his shirt. “BESIDES, DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU NEEDED TO GO TO NABSTABLOOKS’ FOR THAT NEW CD? I’M SURPRISED YOU DIDN’T GET IT WHILE YOU WERE OUT ON YOUR WALKS… YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT HAS INFLUENCED YOU INTO GETTING OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT.” Sans sat up and avoided his brother’s prying eyes.

 

“Always keeping me on my _toes_ huh?” Sans smiled at his bro’s disgusted face.

 

“SANS! ENOUGH, YOU’LL SEND MY STUDENTS RUNNING IF YOU KEEP SAYING YOUR AWFUL PUNS!” People started to laugh at the brothers’ interaction. It was a good distraction for Papyrus as Sans thought back to the park.

 

He couldn’t tell Paps that he met a singing girl at the park, whose voice made him want to dance. He was so shocked that she asked him to come back that he didn’t hear what days she would be there. He hasn’t danced for anyone other than his bro or Frisk, but when he heard her voice, everyone seemed to disappear. He wanted to find her… if only he paid more closely to her rambling then he wouldn’t be walking in the park every day since. It’s already Monday… “Where are you ___?” Sans whispered.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT BROTHER?” Papyrus raised an eye-bone at him.

 

Sans jumped to his feet, tugging his hood closer to him. “I said, welp, I got _tango_ to see Nabsta now, seya.”  He left through the doors as he started sliding his headphones on.

 

“SANS! ENOUGH OF THE PUNS, I’M NOT EVEN- wait… YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBERED WHAT CLASS I’M TEACHING!” Papyrus cheered happily.

 

Sans left the building as he bobbed his head to the music. He was listening to the live stream of Nabstablooks radio station.

 

_I can't stop the feeling_

_So just dance, dance, dance_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_So just dance, dance, dance_

 

He walked down the street, putting a little flare into each step, till he made his way to an alley way. With no one around, he took a short cut to Nabstablook’s store. He took off his headphones once in the familiar setting, but only to still hear the music. He sees you, cleaning and… pfft dancing to the song. You aren’t a terrible dancer and it might be because you are dancing with a duster, but… Sans stops snickering when he sees you are about to spin into a box on the ground. He quickly moves it out of your way, but you run into him, eyes shut as you sing. You didn’t even notice Sans putting his hands on your shoulders to stop you. His hands are still on you.

 

_I can't stop the feeling_

_So just dance, dance, dance_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_So keep dancing, come on_

You are shaking your whole body to the break in the song, Sans finds himself mimicking you.

_I can't stop the, I can't stop the_

_I can't stop the, I can't stop the_

_I can't stop the feeling..._

 

You put a hand in the air as the other goes to your hip, about ready to puts out some final moves for the song. Sans grabs the hand in the air and spins you out as the music picks up. He dances with you, and you don’t even notice.

 

_Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

_So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

_I can't stop the feeling..._

_All those things I should do to you_

_But you dance, dance, dance_

_I can't stop the feeling..._

_And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 

Bodies are pressed together as you both move about the shop, dancing to the song. Sans closes his eyes like you, enjoying the moment with you. He doesn’t think about how he literally just started dancing with you.

 

_Everybody sing!_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_Got this feeling in my body_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_Got this feeling in my body_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_Wanna see you move your body_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_Got this feeling in my body_

_Break it down_

_Got this feeling in my body_

_Can't stop the feeling..._

 

Sans spins you around one last time and then dips you as the song starts to end, singing the final lyric.

 

_Got this feeling in my body, come on..._

You open your eyes for the first time, finally, as the next song starts to play. “Oh, um… hi Sans… can I help you?” There is that wonderful voice he was looking for all week. Here you were in Nabstablook’s shop, he could have found you sooner if he wasn’t so lazy and kept putting off the errand. Your face is becoming red as Sans stares at you. It feels like a miracle that he found you outside of the park. He had wanted to dance to you playing again, no matter what. Now that he has finally found you, he can. And what is the first thing he does when he finds you after searching for what felt like forever? He drops you…. that’s just perfect, good going Sans.

 

* * *

 

 

You watch Sans as he stares at you. You are unsure what to do as you are being held by him. You look away slightly and begin to blush. Looking back at him, you can see the small stars spinning in his eyes again. You wonder if they do that every time he dances and what else his eyes can change into. You clear your throat to get his attention again which wakes him up from his zone out state. His face instantly turns blue and before you could make a joke, you feel yourself falling. You land on the cold floor and Sans is in a panic. “Oh, I-I’m so sorry… I realized that I was holding you and freaked out and I just kind of…let go? Um, here….” He holds out his hand to you.

 

“It’s okay; it didn’t hurt since I was already so close to the ground.” You take his hand and he lifts you up.

 

“Yeah… s-sorry again.” Sans scratches his blue cheek as he tries to avoid eye contact.

 

You giggle at him and look down to see he was still holding onto your hand, which made you laugh more. “I feel like this has happened before.” You point to your still connected hands.

 

His eyes go wide and he yanks his hand away from yours in a rush. “OH! Um… uh…I….I… Sorry…” He pulls on his hood more.

 

“Why do you keep doing that? No one can see your face.” You get closer and brush his hood with your hand.

 

“That’s the point, plus not a lot of humans like to see a living walking skeleton.” He huffs, letting you get closer to him. You can understand why that could be an issue.

 

You give him a smile and push his hood back. “It’s a shame. You should let others see you, especially with your talents… plus you are kind of handsome.”

 

“Huh?” His jaw drops open and his eyes go wide.

 

You are slightly confused to what he is shocked about till you replay what you said in your head. You cover your mouth in embarrassment when you realize what slipped out and was supposed to be just your inner thought. Panicking, you run away to behind the counter, trying to act slightly professional. “Sorry, sometimes my thoughts like to take strolls out my mouth without my consent and I can ramble when I get nervous… um since you are here is there something I can help you with, you probably didn’t know I work here so you aren’t here to see me obviously, even though I was hoping to see you sooner than tomorrow like I said last week… not like I was super excited to see you, I mean yes I wanted to see you again, but I also wanted to play as you dance again because it was fun and maybe we could I don’t know get to know each other more afterwards, we could go somewhere other than the park, or stay there if you want, but you don’t have to do any of that and… um… I’m going to just roll up into a ball and die back here now…” You lower yourself back on the ground and pull your knees to your chest. You were now in a small balled up position, hiding behind the counter, trying to disappear from existence.

 

You hear chuckling above you. Sans was leaning across the counter, resting his head in a hand, laughing down at you. “You look like you are having a _ball_ of a time down there, but I do need something.”

 

“What?” You tilt your head.

 

“I came to pick up a CD from Napstablook for my beginner’s class next week.” You instantly shoot up, Sans barely had time to get out of your way. “Whoa there buddy.”

 

“You’re the hip hop teacher?!” You look at him with excitement. “No wonder you are so good!”

 

He scratches the back of his head; he hasn’t put his hood up since you lowered it for him. “I’m not… I mean, I’m good enough to teach, I just don’t like doing it in front of others…”

 

“You seem to be able to it fine in front of me, though. I’ve seen you dance and now danced with you, sort of. I’m the one who should be saying they aren’t that great at dancing. I have only started taking belly dancing classes, which is why I had that hip scarf on that day, and do Zumba Fitness. Making music is more my skill than dancing to it.” You lift up a hidden ukulele from under the shelf under the cash register that you had kept there for when it got boring in the shop.

 

Sans looked confused about something. “What the hell is Zumba?”

 

Before you can introduce Sans to the world of workouts inspired by dancing, Nabstablook steps out of the radio booth. “Oh, Sans, I thought I heard voices… did I interrupt you two? I’m sorry…” He look like he was about to cry again.

 

“Ah, Blooky! No, I’m sorry. I forgot to send him back to you.” You hop out of your seat and go hug the adorable robot from crying. “It’s okay, Blooky-boo. No need to shed your tears.”

 

Sans clears his throat as you cuddle the sweet robot. How does he clear his throat? “If you are done, Napstablook, do you have the CD ready?”

 

“Yes… it’s in the back… sorry, hold on…” Blooky leaves your arms and heads into the radio station.

 

Sans pulls his hoodie up again, smile strained. “So, you and Napstablook…”

 

“Yup, we been best friends ever since he opened the store and hired me. He is an amazing DJ and has helped me a lot with music. Blooky has really become a mentor for me. I might even call him my family away from home, since my parents live in a different state.” You smile, thinking about how great it was to find Blooky when you did. Fresh and new to the area, not sure where everything was and just starting college, Blooky comes and befriends you, making the transition into your new life so much easier.

 

“So… you think of Napstablook like a brother.” Sans asks nervously with a more natural smile.

 

You think about it for a moment and then nod. “Yeah, he is like a little brother to me that is just too sensitive for this world. I feel like I need to protect him, you know? Especially from his over-the-top cousin, Mettaton.” You  shiver from the memory of Mettaton’s last visit to the shop.

 

“Oh, I can understand that. My bro and Mettaton are… uh… seeing each other…” Sans looked like he was about to vomit from saying that sentence.

 

“I’m so so so so sooooo sorry. Looks like you need a hug too… or maybe a bucket, are you going to throw up?” You pat him on the shoulder, understanding his pain.

 

“Nah, I wish I could throw up, but I don’t have the _stomach_ for it.” He gave you a wink as he made a pun.

 

You couldn’t hold back a giggle. “Pfft, that was terrible.” You were still laughing as Blooky came back.

 

“Here is the CD. ___, do you want to order food for lunch today? MTT-Brand Burger Emporium now delivers… Mettaton said I should try it… but if you don’t want to…” Napstablook started to twirl his fingers, unsure of himself.

 

You grab his hands to stop him. “I’d love to, don’t worry Blooky, and now get back there before the song ends. We’ll talk more when it’s lunch time.” You turn Blooky around and send him off to the booth to continue running the station.

 

“Welp, I guess I should go too then. I have to come up with a routine for my class on Wednesday.” Sans tapped the CD case against his teeth.

 

You feel slightly disappointed that he is going to leave but you put on a smile as you walk him to the door. “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at the park… maybe?” You bite your lower lip, looking at him hopefully.

 

“Most definitely.”  He winked before vanishing.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans took a short cut home to his room, he wished he could have seen the look on your face when he disappeared. He places the CD in his stereo before throwing himself on the bed. “YES!” Sans fist pumped both his arms, smiling wider than before. He lays there listening to the beat, thinking of what moves to teach the kiddos on Wednesday. Mostly he can’t wait for tomorrow, to meet you at the park again.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t, please… stop!” You are laughing as Sans chugs down half a bottle of ketchup in one go. You were having lunch with Sans on campus today. It has become a regular thing to have lunch with Sans, either at school or work. Tuesday had become your guys’ main day, meeting up in the park and get plenty of tips from people as you played music and he danced. After you guys were done, the two of you would use the tips to buy nice cream and then walk around the park as you ate and talked. It has been a few months now, it has become routine to talk to him and meet up with him every day. You have joked with Sans that he should work for Blooky too since he is always there now. Sans shook his head saying he sort of has two jobs already. He teaches more than just dance, but also science. The kids love him, especially Frisk, who is always in a cute little tutu every time you see them. Right now you don’t like him that much; he keeps chugging ketchup in front of you because you find it gross. You made the mistake awhile back saying that you love ketchup more than him and so he chugged a whole bottle to prove that he loves it more. Now he won’t stop doing it because he found it so ‘ _humerous’_ the first time.

 

“What? I thought you loooooved ketchup.” Sans teased as he licked his teeth clean of the red condiment.

 

“I love ketchup, but not like you. I don’t fucking drink it till the point it looks like I’m making out with the bottle.” He laughed at you as you stick out your tongue.

 

“I _relish_ the fact that you _mustard_ the strength to admit that I love it more.”

 

“Why must you make such a big _dill_ about it?”

 

“ _Mayo-_ be I could stop making a show of it. Wanna call a truce… for now.” Sans shrugged his shoulders and challenged you to make another pun.

 

You smile and slide the salt to him. “I don’t want to be a _salting_ to you, so I guess. Let’s shake on it.” You wiggle your eyebrows at him and he bursts out laughing.

 

“Oh stars, that was great. You got me; I see you had finally _ketchup_ to my level.” He wiped away a tear from his eye.

 

You smile, happy that you were able to make him laugh so much. You really liked his laugh…. And his smile…. And his voice… you have it bad for him. You noticed your crush maybe two months into your new friendship and it has only grown since then. It is starting to become harder to hide; even Blooky asked when you guys were finally going to start dating. You try to hide your embarrassment by looking at your phone, class starts in twenty minutes. “I got to go soon…” You mumble to Sans.

 

His laughter dies out. “Oh yeah… class…”

 

“What’s with that face? You are teaching your hip hop class today, isn’t it completely full of students that adore you?” You tilt your head at him.

 

“Yeah, some more than others… a few of them have declared that they are going to marry me when they grow up…” Sans sighed, laying his head on the table. You pat his head on top of his hood.

 

“Well that just means you are such a great teacher, I’m jealous. I want to teach too.” You have only one semester left before you graduate and start having to be an adult and search for a job.

 

“Hmm, it would be fun if you were a teacher there too, I’m sure the kids would love to learn how to make music.” You giggle as he pulls down his hood for you to pet his bare skull. You notice him liking you to pet him now. You can’t help but think of him like a cat.

 

“Maybe Tori can make it a fine arts school, instead of just dance. Kids can learn all sorts of ways to express themselves, heavens we need it with all these budget cuts going on in public schools.” You stand up from your chair and pick up your violin case. Sans groans, now that he is without your hand on his head. “Come on Mr. Sans, your fans await you.” You giggle as he glares at you.

 

“I’m going to tease the shit out of you when you experience the pain of small people confessing their undying love to you.” He gets up and follows you out of the eating area.

 

“Uh huh, I can’t wait.” You bump your hip against his and he does it back to you. It was silent between the two of you, but it was a comfortable silence. You lead him out the building before you head off to your next class. “Well, see you later.” You waved him goodbye and turn around.

 

“Wait!” Sans grabs your hand and pulls you back. “Um… I was wondering… since you don’t have to work on Friday, with Napstablook on tour with the pink toaster and all, if you would maybe… want to go somewhere with me?” His face was completely blue, but he wasn’t pulling his hood up… strange.

 

“Um, what did you have in mind?”

 

“My friend, he has this club, it’s more friendly than other dance clubs you humans have, but I go there a lot. They have great burgers. Um, so… I was wondering if you would like to go, with me.” His hand tightened around yours.

 

Was this a date? Was Sans asking you out on a date? You? Really? No… he would say so… but then again he is the shy type, so it could be… either way you know what you are going to say. “Of course, I'd love to go with you.” You give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

He sighed with relief. “Okay, good, no, great. That’s great… um so I’ll pick you up around 6?”

 

You nod, blushing at the big smile he is giving you. You are a complete and utter sucker for that face now. “Y-yeah, that’ll be okay.”

 

“Cool!” Sans covers his mouth, not expecting his voice to come out that loud. “So uh… see you later.” You shyly nod to him.

 

“Sans…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I can’t go to class if you keep holding my hand…”

 

“…..right….”

 

* * *

 

 

Sans sighed as he watched you rock your body to the music as you were eating one of Grillby’s burgers. “So, what do you think?”

 

You looked around the room, watching monsters and humans dancing together, no one being judged for how they looked or their questionable dance skills. You smiled at him, making his SOUL jump in his chest. His SOUL has been aching for you for a while now, but it seems to be even worse now. Especially in that black lace twofer dress that flowed elegantly past your knees and had a high, round neckline that drew the eyes up to your lovely face. “I love it here! I can’t believe you haven’t showed me this place sooner!”

 

Sans felt the heat of his cheeks turning blue. He was happy that you love his favorite place to eat. “That’s great to hear!” He spoke louder than he intended to and Sans mentally slapped himself for it.

 

You didn’t seem to pay any attention to it as you finished off your burger. “So what made you want to come here instead of going to the park like usual?” You tilted your head, your soft hair swaying with the settle movement.

 

“Uh… ya know, t-to mix th-things up a bit?” Sans tried to hide his nervousness by drinking some ketchup. He isn’t sure if you know that he intended for this to be a date or not… probably not. All the other times he asked you to lunch, you acted like it was just between friends. Maybe he should borrow Papyrus’ dating rule book…

 

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

 

A remixed hip hop version of Shut up and Dance started to play as Grillby came over to take the empty plates. You begin to hop up and down in your seat. “Oh, I love this song. Wanna go?” You motion to the dance floor.

_We were victims of the night,_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the base and the fading light_

_Oh, we were bound to get together,_

_Bound to get together._

 

 

“OH, uh no… we could just sit here for the night…” Sans waved his hands at you. Sans much rather stay sitting, staring at you, then to have other people watch you sway your body around.

 

“But, this is a **_dance club_** , you are supposed to dance.” You cross your arms and pout slightly. Grillby sighs at Sans, it was painful for him to watch this. Grillby sets the plate back down and offers his hand to you. “Huh?” You look at him and then Sans in confusion.

 

“Dance with me…” Grillby doesn’t wait for an answer and takes you away from the table.

 

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

 

You look back at Sans but then Grillby spins you around and you start to laugh. Sans doesn’t know what to do, sweat is dripping down his skull.

 

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

 

You are being spun around by someone else. Laughing and smiling with someone else. Sans grips onto the ketchup bottle tighter.  He knows he should get off his lazy butt and take you away from Grillby but he is nervous to what might happen.

 

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

_I knew we were bound to be together,_

_Bound to be together_

 

You are shaking your hips in such a taunting way; those belly dancing classes are really paying off. Grillby makes eye contact with Sans; daring him to come and take you, like he should have when you asked him to dance in the first place.

 

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

 

He can’t take it anymore. Sans stands up and heads over to the dance floor. He is cut off by a group of monster dogs walking by. Sans tries to keep his eyes on you as he moves his head around. He sees Grillby is much closer to you than before. Sans can’t wait much longer and pushes through the group. He finally reaches you and Grillby knowingly spins you towards him.

 

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

 

You land in Sans’ arms, shocked. “Sans?” He doesn’t say anything; he just takes your hands and starts to dance with you. He won’t let his shyness get the best of him anymore.

 

_Deep in her eyes,_

_I think I see the future._

_I realize this is my last chance._

 

Sans stared into your beautiful eyes as he dances with you. You gotten over your shock and were smiling again, bigger and brighter than when you were dancing with Grillby. Does he do that to you? Do you feel what he possibly feels too?

 

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

 

Sans spins you again but this time pulling you in close to him. Your body is pressed against him, he almost lost his cool for a second but he needs to act before he loses his confidence. “___, I really like… spending time with you…” Damn it.

 

You giggle and smile at him. That smile always gets to him. “Me too Sans, I always have fun when we hang out.” Sans felt a small stab from the way you said hang out.

 

_"Don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

 

He wraps his arms around you, ignoring all the hoots and whistles in the background. “I like you, and don’t mean it in the sense as friends.” He feels you tense up in his arms, he was about to let go when he feels you hug him back.

 

_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

 

“Really? You mean it? I mean, of course you do, why would you say that if you didn’t? I been dreaming about you asking me out or us being together, or what it would be like to kiss you for such a long time now, but I always got too embarrassed and was unsure how you felt about me. I was never sure if any of those lunches were dates, by the way was this a date? I dressed like it was but I wasn’t sure if you meant this as a like a friendly get together, but I guess now it is safe to assume this was a date right? I-” Sans chuckled as he placed a finger over your lips. He found your nervous rambling adorable, but he has other ideas.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Sans placed both his hands on your cheeks and pulls you in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you life continues with the stranger you met in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got stuck in my head and i ended up writing it all out, i couldnt help it.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it, and notice any errors let me know. :D
> 
> also here are the songs:
> 
>  
> 
> [song 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqr6dfT3mtY)
> 
>  
> 
> [song 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE)

“Ok class, repeat after me after I play the note.” You looked to your class as you sat at your piano. You play the C key. “Dooh.”

 

**“Dooh.”**

 

D key. “Ree.”

 

**“Ree.”**

E key. “Mii.”

 

**“Mii.”**

F key. “Faa.”

 

**“Faa.”**

 

G key. “Soo.”

 

**“Soo.”**

 

A key. “Laa.”

 

**“Laa.”**

 

B key. “Tii.”

 

**“Tii.”**

 

C key. “Dooh.”

 

**“Dooh.”**

“Good, now let's put it all together. Ready…” You conduct the kids to sing the scales up and down a few times. “Excellent, you are all such fast learners. I’m very proud of you.” You beamed at your small students; they are only in second grade so they are just learning the basics of music. “Now that we have mastered our Doh Re Mi’s, we will be learning how to read music which sadly won’t be till next week, so I have an exercise assignment that I’m handing out.” You start passing papers down each row. “This shows you some popular ways to remember the different notes that are labeled on the picture of piano keys. I want you all to come up with your own fun ways to remember each key in order for treble and base. Sounds easy huh?”

 

**“Yeah.”**

 

You smile to your class as they looked over their homework. “Good, and don’t worry if you can’t think of one on your own, just try and remember the one on the assignment okay?”

 

**“Okay Ms. ___.”**

 

You smile happily to yourself. You love your students and your job; thank the stars for Tori for giving you this opportunity to create the music department at her school. She said that your class has been a real hit with the kids, and now that there is a music oriented program, more students have been enrolling. You teach an after school arts program like Sans does with his hip hop class, every day! It is kind of nice walking home with your bone-friend now that you leave at the same time. You spaced out for a moment till the bell rung. “Okay, school is over. Everyone have a nice day…” You started to raise your hand to wave but stopped short. All the kids are practically running out the door. That is strange; usually they leave slowly and come to mingle with you. You feel slightly lonely without your little buddies to socialize with.

 

Once the class has cleared completely, you go over and start packing your lesson plans away. You sit at your desk and pull out sheet music for the string instrument class you are teaching today after school. You wait patiently… five minutes go by, normal to not see many kids yet but one or two would show up by now… ten minutes, not a single child yet… twenty minutes go by and you are poking your head out into the hallway… no one came… that is so strange. You sit at your desk, drumming your fingers on the wood and rest your head in your hand. You hear a small knock on the door. You look over to see Frisk and MK poking their heads inside. “Ms. ___?”

 

“Hello you two.” You smile as you turn your chair. Well this is a surprise; both of them are in your wind class, not your string class. “What can I help you with? As you can see, I am not busy.” You gestured towards the empty class. “Do you know where all the students are?”

 

MK comes in first and clears his throat. “That is why we are here dude- I mean Ms. ___.” MK looked back to Frisk. who came in in their tutu, spinning on their toes with a flower in their hand. They stopped in front of you, bowing as they held up the flower to you. “You are invited to Dance Hall A for a secret show that we put together!” You take the flower and smile. Aw, how cute can these kids get?!

 

You giggle as Frisk holds out their hand to lead you there. Dance Hall A is the largest dance room here and that is usually used for the adult classes. You let Frisk and MK lead you down the hall and enter the room. There is a single chair in the center of the room. They lead you to the chair and they both bow to you to sit. “Your chair, malady.”

 

“Why thank you my dears.” You giggle again and sit down with the flower in your lap. “Now what?”

 

“You’ll see.” MK and Frisk wiggle their eyebrows before running out of the room. You are suddenly in darkness and soft ballet music starts playing. The lights turn on and there are children in from the ballet class, all in their leotards and tutus. They begin to dance, twirling on their toes. It was a mix group of older kids and younger kids. The older kids spin on one leg as they swarm around you; you are amazed by their elegance. They all formed a circle around you and took a bow down to the floor, except for the mini ballerinas. They trotted over to you, giving you five more flowers. They then walk over to the other kids with their little hands held above their heads, and touched their shoulders. Everyone came to life again; they all stood up and danced around you to the back of the room. They spun and leaped across you, you were so focused on them that you didn’t notice the change of music or new kids filing into the room.

 

The waltz is playing and couples are making their way towards you. The boys are leading their partners to form a circle around you; they bow to their partners who in return curtsy. They start to spin counter clockwise, occasionally dipping to the outside and the boys lifting the girls into the air. You feel like you are sitting in the middle of a ball. They start spinning towards the middle, gliding right past you and start to form lines on your left and right. You notice that some of the couples have flowers in their hands. They start going back and forth spinning, managing not to break their lines or run into each other. Back against the walls again, all the women come towards the center as their partners waited patiently. They all hand you quite a few flowers and then curtsy. Turning back around, their partners step forward; bow and curtsy, and they start to dance in a circle again. But this time they leave to the back like the ballerinas did, revealing new dancers in the front and the music changed again.

 

Tap, t-t-tap, tap-tap, tap, tap.

 

You look up to see tap dancers all wearing fedoras and looking down. They tappd to the beat of jazz music. Their feet moved faster than your eyes could keep up with and they made their way towards you. Leaning forward and swinging their arms with their legs, they had your full attention. There was a slight pause as everyone backed away and then three dancers slid over to you from both sides and in front of you. They all reached into their coat pockets and pulled out flowers that they presented to you. To your surprise, two more hands came from behind you with flowers; two dancers had come from behind you. You take each flower and they all tapped away.

 

THUMP, THUMP-THUMP-THUMP, THUMP.

 

The music changed again to Latin music and there are even more students dancing in colorful clothing. They are flamenco dancing, the girls holding their skirts as they flared them around and the boys clapped along to the beat. They weaved back and forth around you in a blur of colorful rhythm. They stomped and faced their partners, beginning to swirl around each other with their bodies close, moving their arms in the air. Their feet worked faster as they moved with each other and headed towards the back. One after the other, two couples on both sides stomped towards you, handing you flowers. The last couple danced in front of you and handed you another flower before separating and walking on different sides of you.

 

New music starts. Kids in hip hop gear start filling the room. They all have hoods up and are clapping to the music with their hands above their heads. They spread out more along the walls, clapping as other kids start flipping in front of you. A few land directly in front of you and add to your growing numbers of flowers.

 

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

 

Kids are spinning on their hands and on their backs with their feet in the air. The other kids are jumping on the sidelines, still clapping.

 

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

All the kids come together in the center, jumping up and down as they move their arms in a fluid motion to form hearts above their heads. They freeze before he starts singing again.

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_Singing (Woah oh woah)_

_(Woah oh woah)_

_(Woah oh woah oh oh)_

They jump and land with their legs squared apart and start swinging their torsos to the beat. They spin around and face you standing, one row at a time.

_And if I lost everything_

_In my heart it means nothing_

_'Cause I have you, girl I have you_

_So get right down on bended knee_

_Nothing else would ever be_

_Better, better_

_The day when I say_

They run around you in a single-file line, clapping and throwing flowers into your lap. Your arms are completely full. They go back to the front of you in their rows again. Legs squared apart again and their arms held out. They twist their bodies to the right, forcing them down onto one knee with one hand on their hips and another holding their hood over their face. They twist to the left doing the same thing, just switching arms.

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You're the love of my life_

 

They all jump back and start clapping as they separated towards the wall. A few stayed behind to do more flips, spins, and handstands. They were jumping and dancing everywhere; you are surprised that they haven’t run into each other.

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We’ll forever be in love, so there ain’t no need to rush_

_But one day, I won’t be able to ask you loud enough_

All the kids make it to the other sides of the wall, revealing Sans standing in the front of the room. You smile instantly at the sight of him. He and his older students are doing more intense flips and spins on the floor where they are jumping onto their backs. Sans is twisting his hips and doing fancy footwork, weaving them around each other with his elbows up to keep his balance.

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me_

Sans stops and so do his students, all facing you. They do a backflip with no hands at the same time. They all reach down to the floor with their left hand first and then slide forward on their left knees. The students pop up but Sans doesn’t. You tilt your head at him. He isn’t getting up off his knee.

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me_

All the kids that danced for you before came rushing to the front, forming a mob of children. You watch them as they pass boards amongst themselves. They hold up the signs. ‘I love you’… ‘Marry me?’. Your eyes widened and you looked down to see Sans holding a small box in front of you.

_Got me singing_

_(Woah oh woah)_

_(Woah oh woah)_

_(Woah oh woah oh oh)_

_Got me singing_

_(Woah oh woah)_

_(Woah oh woah)_

_(Woah oh woah oh oh)_

“W-will you?” You drop the flowers and tackle Sans to the ground, pressing kisses to his sweet, sweet skull.

 

* * *

 

 

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride.” The cleric nodded to the both of you.

 

Sans nervously stepped forward and held you close. “Do…do we really have to do it in front of everybody?” He whispered with a blue blush on his face.

 

You giggle into your bouquet. “Yes Sans, it is a human tradition. Remember, you promised to do all the human steps of marriage for my parents.”

 

Sans sighed, leaning his head against your forehead. You wrapped your arms around him, gently patting his back. “I really wish I had my hoodie… but I’m glad after this, you're mine forever.” He placed a hand on your cheek and pulled you into a gentle and sweet kiss. You’re happy he didn’t kiss you like he usually does when you two are alone, you would never be able to look anyone in the eyes afterwards…

 

Everyone cheers for you and Sans. You two hold hands, faces blushing as you wave to your guests. You guys had gotten married in the very park that the two of you had met two years prior. People walk by and give you odd looks; you know it is because you are marrying a monster and over half of your guests are monsters as well. But you don’t care. You love Sans and all the monster friends you have made thanks to him and Blooky. You two make your way down the aisle and head towards the large covered stage that is usually used for concerts but is now functioning as the area for your reception. Blooky had set up his DJ table, playing soft music as everyone made their way over to the tables. There was only one table onstage, meant for just you and Sans, while the other tables were set up in the grass next to the stairs to the stage that is going to be the dance floor. Grillby was catering and Muffet provided the deserts and the wedding cake.

 

After all the food and speeches were done, it was time for the first dance. Sans holds out his hand to you. “So Mrs. Skeleton, may I have this dance?”

 

You giggled and take his hand. “Of course, this one and every dance after is yours.” He blushes instantly. With Sans leading you to the dance floor, Blooky starts playing the music.

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

“I can’t believe you married me.” Sans looks at you with hearts in his eyes. “You take my breath away.” He snickers. Hah hah, skeletons don’t breathe; you roll your eyes at his joke.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

“I can’t believe _you_ married _me_. Guess we really are meant for each other.” You wrap your arms around his neck and he pulls you in tighter.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

“I love you and I plan to show how much I do to every part of your body all night…” He whispers huskily into your ear. Your face instantly heats up. This dominant Sans is going to take some getting used to. You might faint from all the blood rushing to your head or maybe a heartache; your heart feels like it is beating a thousand miles an hour. You buried your face into his chest as he chuckles at you. Laugh now bone boy; you’ll get revenge when you cut the cake.

 

* * *

 

 

You are thrown onto the bed in your hotel room. “Sans! At least let me shower, I’m sweaty and covered in makeup-” Sans sits between your legs, forcing your knees around his hips, and throws off his jacket.

 

“No, now it is time to get married the monster way.” He loosens his necktie and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m going to make you mine, mind, body, and SOUL. I will mark you with my scent, my teeth, and my magic. No one within four feet of you won’t know that you are mine.” He leans down and kisses you with pure lust and desire to have you. His hands explore you, stripping you with urgency. This is going to be a long night…

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you recording this?” Sans came home from going out with his friends to find you on the couch with a camera. You had this big grin on your face.

 

“Hey baby, I got a puzzle for you!” You laughed.

 

Sans raised an eye-bone at you. “Okay, were you hanging out with Papyrus?”

 

“Yes, but that is unrelated. I always hangout with my baby bones bro.” You stand up, hopping over to him. Okay, you are excited.

 

“So, what is my puzzle?” You pause for a moment.

 

“Well, it is more like a scavenger hunt. You have to find two items that are hidden in the kitchen. Your clue is that they both start with B. Lets go baby!” You jump up and down, pulling Sans into the kitchen.

 

Sans wanders in the kitchen and looks around. “So, where do you want me to start?”

 

“You start going in any direction and I’ll tell you if you are close. I got you baby.” You sit at the counter and watch as Sans wanders around the kitchen. He gets to the oven and you start yelling he is hot. He says thank you with a wink, and you roll your eyes. He opens the oven and pulls out a bun.

 

“Okay, so there is bread in the oven?” Sans looks at you with confusion.

 

You sigh at him. “What else is it called?”

 

“The oven?” He shrugs.

 

You sigh. “No, the bread, baby, the bread.”

 

“A bun.”

 

“Now all together.”

 

“Bun bread?” You smack yourself in the forehead.

 

You point for him to put the bread down. “There is one more thing, I’ll give you a hint. It’s on the other side of the kitchen.”

 

Sans makes his way towards the fridge, you tell him he's getting hot. “No babe, fridges are cold.” You roll your eyes as he opens the fridge laughing. He finds what you hid and stands up, looking at you, confused. “Babe, what is this?” He holds up a baby bottle.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me, baby.” You smirk at him as he starts connecting the dots.

 

“Wait, bun in the oven… baby bottle…. Is there a bun in your oven?” Sans’ eyes are wide, wider than you have ever seen.

 

You hold up a pregnancy test in front of the camera and hand it over to him. “Heh, took that yesterday and I was confirmed today by the doctors. I am seven weeks.”

 

“No way…” Sans looks at the test. “No way… I’m gonna be a dad?” You nod. “My baby… our baby is inside there? Right now? For real?” He points at your stomach.

 

“Yes Sans. There is a baby in there.” You pat your stomach lovingly. Sans rushes over to you, picking you up into a spinning hug. He puts you down and gets on his knees, pressing his head against your stomach.

 

He listens for a few moments, giving your stomach a few kisses. He chuckles and speaks to your stomach. “Hi Gurgle, I am Dad.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans raise a family and grow old together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been telling people i was going to do this and months later i finally do. and this ended up a really long ch. which is the last ch for this fic. not as much fluff in it as the previous chs, but i like it  
> so i hope you enjoy and if you notice any errors let me know!  
> here are the songs:
> 
>  
> 
> [Song 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sU_sr7tPEv8)  
> [Song 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq34Zy0s1mA)  
> [Song 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4e5reGtKJA)  
> [Song 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpDvLnHMlsg)

“Hey, this is your daddy speaking. What do you got against ketchup, buddy?” Sans is laying his head on your lap, talking to your stomach, which is still lacking a baby bump. As of lately, the smell of ketchup sends you to the bathroom, hurling. Which is disappointing since you love ketchup almost on the same level of Sans.

 

You giggle at the serious look on Sans’ face. “Sans, they can’t hear you yet. Even if they could, they can’t answer you.” Sans pouts slightly; he has been in full dad mode since you announced your pregnancy. Even at work, he comes to your classroom to check on you and feel your stomach.

 

“Fine, but we are going to have a serious talk when you come out kid.” Sans waves a finger at your stomach, making you laugh even more.

 

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,_

_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,_

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,_

_But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_

_A small bump in four months you're brought to life_

 

You are resting quietly with your feet up, rubbing your stomach, waiting for some kind of movement. You were told that this is when they should be moving around the most… but with them being half monster and half human, no one is for sure. “Come on, just one kick. Let mommy know you are okay in there?”

 

_I’ll whisper quietly, I’ll give you nothing but truth,_

_If you’re not inside me, I’ll put my future in you_

 

“Hey Gurgle, how’s it going in there?” Sans spoke to your stomach as he took a break from painting the nursery.

 

“Sans, I swear to god, we are not naming our child gurgle.” You laughed as you pour hot sauce on a pickle, your new favorite craving. Sans frowned as you bit into your pickle.

 

“Hey, I introduced myself to them and they said gurgle gurgle back to me. I’m just being polite. Though, I can’t promise I may be too polite if they keep hating on ketchup. Will any of our kids learn to love the right condiment?” Sans pouted; you think he is hoping to have a mini him. You aren’t sure how you feel about the possibility of a mini Sans.

 

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_Oh, you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you’ll be alright._

 

You and Sans are holding hands as you are having an ultrasound. “Hmm, I can’t seem to find a heartbeat… I think the fetus may not know whether or not it needs internal organs or not, with consideration to the type of monster the father is.” The doctor looks at the screen puzzled. “They seem to be growing, slowly. You say they haven’t been very active?” You shake your head. They only kick once in a while. “We may need to do some further tests…”

 

_Oh, you’re just a small bump unknown; you’ll grow into your skin._

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._

_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,_

_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_

_A small bump, in four months you’ll open your eyes._

 

You are making yourself lunch in the kitchen, mindlessly stroking your stomach. You hope the constant touch will instill them to move too. “Please make it this time…”

 

_And I’ll hold you tightly; I’ll tell you nothing but truth,_

_If you’re not inside me, I’ll put my future in you_

 

You feel something pop and something run down your leg. You look down to see blood on the floor and you feel the color drain from your face. “Hello, I need an ambulance, I’m six months pregnant, I felt something break open and now blood is coming out. Okay I’ll be inside my kitchen, my address is…” You tell the operator all your info before sending Sans a quick text that you are on your way to the hospital.

 

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_Oh, you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you’ll be alright._

 

Sans took one look at his phone; a shiver ran down his spine. “Frisk, ___ needs me, go get your mother.” Frisk gave him a nod and Sans instantly teleported from his classroom. He took a short cut to the hospital and ran inside, looking for the maternity ward. Sans ran up straight to the front desk as he wiped away sweat from his brow. “My wife just checked in here, she is six months pregnant. Is she alright? Is the baby alright? Please don’t tell me we lost another one… please… please… I don’t know if we can go through that again.”

 

_And you can lie with me,_

_With your tiny feet_

_When you’re half asleep,_

_I’ll leave you be._

_Right in front of me_

_For a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe._

 

Sans sat in the waiting room for the doctor to come. He had his face buried in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees, waiting anxiously. It has been hours since the last update. “Brother…” Papyrus stood in front of Sans, holding Mettaton’s hand.

 

“H-hey, Paps… I really thought… you know, I thought the third time would be the charm? The others only last three, four months… but this one… I thought had a chance… stars, what if we can never have a kids Paps, I don’t think we can keep going like this… I… I…” Papyrus bends down and hugs Sans’ small body that seems to be even smaller. Sans hung onto his brother tightly as he cried into his shoulder.

 

_‘Cause you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you’ll be alright._

 

“Mr. Skeleton…” Sans looked up to see the doctor that has been in charge of your health since the first miscarriage. He stood in front of them with a grim face.

 

“Give it to me straight doc… how are they? Is there still a ‘they’…” The doctor sighed. He told Sans the truth. Sans’ eye-sockets went wide and he instantly got up, running down the hall to find you.

 

_‘Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life._

_Maybe you were needed up there but we’re still unaware as why._

 

Sans burst into your room, you are holding your pregnant stomach as tears are overflowing. “__-___...” Sweat is dripping down his skull as he panted.

 

You gave him a big smile as you start to cry even harder. “She… She’s okay Sans…. Our daughter is okay!” You are sobbing now with relief as you wrap your arms around your stomach. Sans comes to sit with you, wrapping his arms around you.

 

“We’re having a girl?” You nod shakily as he tightens his grip. “Thank all the stars in the sky. A girl… we’re having a girl…” Sans pulls away to look at you, tears flowing out of his eye sockets. He presses skeletal kiss all around your face, wiping away your tears. He then leans down and starts kissing your stomach. “Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me now? Daddy will permanently ground you for the rest of your long, long, long, life.” You chuckle tiredly. She really gave you a scare there. You both lie down in your bed, Sans’ arms wrapped around your waist as he nuzzled your stomach.

 

* * *

 

“Sans, honestly I’m okay. I can walk on my own.” You are waddling down the hall of the school with a hand resting on your belly and Sans holding your free hand with his other arm wrapped around your waist.

 

Sans shakes his head. “No can do, _baby_. Someone is going to be with you twenty-four seven. Last time something went wrong you were alone. I am not letting that happen again.” you stop arguing with him. It’s true, that was really scary, and you honestly don’t know how you didn’t miscarry again. For some reason, your body has a hard time carrying; doctors think it has to do with magic and how Sans is a powerful boss monster. Your body is human and is more likely to fall ill and get hurt than Sans’. Fragile human body, plus powerful monster magic merging with a new human soul, equals no baby. But you and Sans really want kids, so you both stayed determined and kept trying.

 

You feel a light kick in your stomach causing, you to pause. “Heh, he is so active today. He has been kicking me all day.”

 

Sans’ smile widened and bent down to talk to your stomach. “That’s my boy, use all that energy up inside and then once you come out we can take naps together all the time. I can’t wait for you to come out and meet the entire family. Your big sister Lucida is so excited to meet you. I bet you’ll be just as cool a bro to her as your Uncle Papyrus is to me.” Sans nuzzled your stomach.

 

“Yeah, Uncle Mettaton and Uncle Papyrus just had your cousin Imprint, so you’ll get to grow up with him. And Auntie Undyne and Auntie Alphys have a son, Rin, who is two years older than Lucida, and a little girl that’s three, Ichigo. You’ll never be short on playmates.” You rub your entire belly; well try to. Your son is turning out to be a lot larger than your daughter and hasn’t had any problems so far. Sans has been giving you some extra magic every night to see if that would help, so far so good. “We should keep going; I bet Lucida is getting anxious.”

 

“Nah, not with Undyne watching her, she probably didn’t even realize we left the room.” Sans stood up in his original position of supporting you and you both continued down the hall.

 

You start walking again, smirking. “If Rin is there, then she is definitely distracted.” You feel Sans go tense. He isn’t handling his little girl having her first crush very well.

 

“She is six; she should only love her dad- parents, heh, only love her parents… heh heh… is there a way to keep her from growing up?” Sans sighed. Lucida has been a real daddy’s girl for a while, but now suddenly Rin was the only thing she could ever talk about now that he is walking her home from the bus. You could literally see the hearts in his eyes shatter a little when she declared that she was going to marry Rin.

 

“We have plenty of time with her, we got twelve more years before she is an adult.” You chuckled at Sans, who was still pouting.

 

“We've been married for sixteen years and that just flew by, twelve is definitely not enough. Maybe forever would be good.” Oh boy, the teen years are going to be difficult for him. The two of you made it to the dance hall that Undyne said they would be in. There was your little girl, in a little leotard and flared skirt, practicing walking on her tiptoes as Undyne played the piano.

 

She spun around, her hair that she inherited from you swayed with her as she turned towards you and Sans. “Mommy! Daddy!” Her eyes glowed green and her pale skin became transparent, showing her skeleton under her flesh. She instantly teleported over to you and Sans, hugging Sans tightly around one of his legs.

 

“Hey my Gurgle! You enjoy spending time with Auntie Undyne?” Sans picked up Lucida, who just smiled and nodded her head. Despite having flesh like you, Lucida looked just like Sans. She has his smile, laugh, and her skin color was the exact same shade as his bones. She acted like him, drank ketchup, and even has the same type of magic as him. Though, she can only teleport a few feet away and that is the only thing she can do right now. The only thing she seemed to have inherited from you was her hair color, human like body, and love for music.

 

“Yeah, Auntie Undie taught me a new dance move! Watch me!” She teleported out of Sans’ arms and to the other side of the room where a boom box lay.

 

Undyne, who was sitting with Rin at the piano instantly stood up in a panic. “Oh wait Luci, I don’t think that’s a good-” Lucida turns on the music and has her back to you and Sans.

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere_

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the players club for about month or two_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

Lucida had opened her legs and started to shake her body in a way that she shouldn’t. “Is she…”

 

“Twerking?!” You feel magic swell beside you and a bone instantly is shot into the boom box, killing the song. “Undyyyne…”

 

Undyne slowly backed away and looked at her son. “Rin, tell Kaasan that I may be late tonight.” She then turned around and jumped out the window.

 

“Undyne! You are about to **have a very bad time!** ” Sans ran up to the window yelling and proceeded to climb out of it. You sighed, rolling your eyes.

 

“Did I do something bad?” Lucida looked up at you with big innocent eyes.

 

You pat her on the head as you made your way over to the piano to sit down. “No Luci, just uh… don’t do that dance in front of your father ever again…” You pause to think for a moment. “Don’t ever do that dance again actually…” You sat down on the bench with Rin, sighing.

 

“So when is the baby coming?” Rin eyed your large stomach curiously. Lucida leaned her head on your lap, hugging your stomach just like she has seen Sans do often.

 

You gently pat her head. “Two more months, then Lucida will have a baby brother.”

 

“What’s his name gonna be?” You rubbed your belly as you felt a few more kicks.

 

Lucida giggled as she felt a foot kick her hand. “It’s between Gill or Serif, but I think Serif is going to be his name now.” You doubt Sans would be okay naming him Gill after today.

 

“Hi, Serif! I can’t wait for you to finish growing and come out to play!” Lucida cuddled your stomach. Can’t go back on the name now.

 

Your son starts kicking more, he is a lot stronger than Lucida was inside your belly, and he is causing you to wince. The only thing that seems to calm him down is music. “Hey, do you guys want to hear a song as we wait for Sans and Undyne to come back?” They both nodded at you as you faced the piano. What song to sing? You look at your daughter as she waits patiently for you. It’s hard to believe that you managed to have her after an almost miscarriage and she was so tiny when she was born. Now she is so big and becoming independent… boy does time fly.  You look down at the keys and begin to play.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

“He’s so warm.” You watch as Lucida holds Serif for the first time in Sans’ lap from your hospital bed. Sixteen long hours of labor finally paid off to see your son, who came out more skeleton monster than human. His skull seemed to have more human like characteristics embedded into his bone structure, his teeth were pursed almost like lips and he was more expressive than Sans.

 

Sans cradled both your children in his arms, tears were slowly falling from his eye-sockets from happiness. Those two children have no idea how special they were in your eyes yet, how you and Sans see them as little miracles. You lean back, letting your heavy eyes fall. You fall asleep to Sans and Lucida cooing at your new born infant.

_Oh darling, don’t you ever grow up_

_Don’t you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don’t you ever grow up_

_Don’t you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won’t let nobody hurt you, won’t let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

“Good job Serif. Follow daddy.” Sans is in the living room, teaching Serif how to moon walk. Lucida is sitting on the couch, doing homework and ignoring her father. “Luci… you are so good at this move, don’t you want to show your lil’ bro? He would be over the moon if you do.” Sans tried to get Lucida to join the little dancing session. She is now entering the tender age of twelve and daddy’s girl had developed the dislike of dancing with her father. She rolled her eyes at him. He didn’t give up and sent in his secret weapon; his six year old son.

 

Serif put his hands behind his back and swayed his body as he gave her the biggest puppy-dog pout. “Pwease big sista?” Lucida cracked under the power of cuteness Serif used. Sans pulled her up from the couch and they began to all dance together, mastering the moon walk and laughing the whole time. No one noticed you recording it around the corner.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

“Okay Ma, here is fine.” You stop the car a block from the school.

 

Lucida is getting her stuff together by her feet; it’s her first day of high school and you were driving both your children to school. “Are you sure? I do work there so you could ride all the way there…”

 

Lucida rolls her eyes. “No. Ma, I can’t be seen going to school with the music teacher. This is freshman year; I need to stand out as me, not as the music teacher’s daughter. It’s bad enough that all my friends are in love with Dad and his jokes that are so old. How do you still laugh at his puns?”

 

“That is so stupid. We all have the same name; everyone already knows that Ma is our Ma.” Serif spoke up in the back. Lucida turned around completely on her knees, glaring at her brother. “What? It’s true.”

 

“Ugh! You just don’t get it because you’re eight. Your freshman year literally defines the rest of your high school career. I need to have a good rep to be accepted into the Hiplet Club. I need to be in that club!”

 

“Still don’t understand why you can’t go to school with us.”

 

Lucida sighed loudly and sat back down in her seat, crossing her arms. “Ugh, stars! How does your brain retain so much information, but not understand this? You’re such a numbskull.”

 

“Tch, bet’cha won’t call me that when you can’t do your simple math homework and need your little brother’s help.” Serif leans forward to look at you. “Don’t worry Ma, she just wants to show Rin how ‘mature’ she has gotten over the summer while he was at camp.”

 

Lucida gasped in her seat and turned to her brother. “You read my diary?! I put a lock on that, you little creep!” And the fighting begins…

 

“It’s not hard to figure out. Rin’s birthday is the code, next time think of something way less obvious.”

 

“Why can’t I ever have like an ounce of privacy? How would you feel if I went through your stuff and then told someone, like a classmate, about something you keep hidden?”

 

“The most embarrassing thing you can tell them is that you’re my sister.”

 

“You little shi-”

 

“Okay enough! Lucida, I get it, high school has weird rules, I remember those days, just be more polite about it. Serif, no more reading your sister’s diary, and don’t think you won’t be punished for it.”  You just can’t deal with anymore screaming matches, you have this pounding headache that started from being in the car for five minutes. “Go before you are late, have a good day.”

 

Lucida looked at her brother with a smug look. “See? Ma understands it, and she is almost fifty.” You cringe as she mentioned your age.  “Bye, Ma. Love ya. Numbskull.” Lucida teleports out of the car and appears a few feet away. You sigh with relief.

 

“Don’t worry Ma, I’ll stay with you.” You smile at your son as he climbed into the front seat, pulling on his seat belt. You pat him on his skull. Serif seems to become more handsome every day and looks just like Sans.

 

“Thanks babybones. Don’t grow up too fast okay?” You take the car out of park and start driving again. “You’re still in trouble though.”

 

“Dang it.”

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

“I quit! I hate them!” Lucida threw her ballet slippers across her room. She sat on the floor by her bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

 

“Gurgle… I know it sucks. You worked your ass off for them and what they did is messed up, you deserve to be mad.” Sans sat down on the floor next to her. He pats her head, running his fingers through her hair.

 

Lucida continued to cry as she leaned into her dad who then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “I don’t ever want to dance for people ever again.”

 

“I know that feeling. That’s okay. Dance for yourself for a while; one day, you’ll find someone you want to dance for. I did and then I gained two more. For now, cry your eyes out as long as you want. I’ll be here as long as you need and want me.” Sans grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around them.

 

“Daddy…” Lucida held on to her father tighter as she cried out all the negative and hurtful feelings she had inside.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother’s favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

“Happy birthday, little bro! Congrats on turning eleven!” Lucida handed Serif a CD case.

 

Serif looked at the case with a raised eye-bone. “A CD, is this old?”

 

“They still make CDs, not everything needs to be bought online. It’s not that outdated…yet. Anyways, this one is special. I made it! I took all the songs that you said you liked and remixed them at Uncle Blooky’s shop.” Lucida scratched her head as she blushed green. “I remembered how you always said that I was really good at making music and I used to sing to you to help you fall asleep when we were really little… so I made this as an apology for how I acted for a while and thanks, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have found music and singing when I quit dancing.” Serif looked at the disc with stars in his eyes. He placed down his gift and ran to his sister, hugging her close to him.

 

You and Sans watched from the kitchen. Sans wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. “Aren’t they cute? Maybe we should try for another.” Sans nuzzled your cheek and started to nibble on your ear.

 

“Hah hah, oh Sans, that’s not happening.”

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

“Okay, that is the last of the boxes. You're officially are a college student!” You cheered as Sans and Serif moved Lucida’s things into her dorm room.

 

“Yuuuup! I’ll send you’re a picture of how it looks when I’m done decorating… guys, out of the chair.” You look over to see Sans and Serif sprawled out on Lucida’s large beanbag chair.

 

Sans and Serif groaned in unison. “Why do you have so much stuff? I’m too bone-tired to get up after that.” They both snickered as Sans made a pun.

 

“Yeah sis, you had us working down to the bone.” Serif and Sans can barely contain themselves. You and Lucida roll your eyes.

 

“Come on you lazybones, it’s time to go. You can lazy around at home.” You push the beanbag from behind them, pushing them out of the chair. They just groaned as they slid to the floor. “Bye honey, remember if you need any help getting around, Rin is here too. And if you need us, we are just a phone call away.” You hug Lucida close to you, it is so hard to let go of your child. You wish she could have stayed little forever.

 

Sans and Serif joined the hug. “Study hard my Gurgle… no dating; I don’t think my SOUL can handle that.”

 

“Seeya sis! Good luck with your math homework.”  You all hugged each other tightly and then left for home, leaving your daughter in her new dorm.

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

Lucida sat down on her bed with tears in her eyes and her phone pressed to her ear. “Hey mom? No nothing is wrong… I just… I miss you… I really miss you guys, it is weird not to have you around. I love you too.”

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

* * *

 

The first month of Lucida’s first semester has been really hard on her. She hasn’t been able to really find a place she belongs. She is carrying her notebooks close to her; they are full of songs that she has composed, and a few even had lyrics. She plans to have her uncles Blooky and Mettaton look over them over break. She is on her way back from work, the same place as her mother, you, worked before. Blooky is gone on tour and asked her to watch the shop for him. All she had to do was sell CDs to the two or three people who walk in and run the radio station. She was still too shy to ask if she could play her own music yet, despite her uncles telling her that she had talent. She is almost back to her dorm when she hears someone call out to her. “Hey Lucida! Over here!” She looks up and instantly blushes green. Rin was calling her over from a table full of his friends, all juniors and seniors and monsters. Biting her lower lip, she made her way over to Rin.

 

“H-hi Rin. H-how are yo-you?”  Lucida wishes she could just disappear into her hoodie, she tugs the hood over her face more as she stumbles on her words.

 

“I’m good; I haven’t seen you in a while. You haven’t texted or called since you got here.” That’s because she was too shy and was waiting for him to call her instead. Her eyes wondered away from his face and to the rest of him. Green has always been her favorite color, not because it is the color of her magic, but because it was the color of Rin’s scales. He was wearing a wife-beater tank top that showed off ever curve of the muscles in his arms, his shirt was tight enough to see the outline of his abs, and he was wearing ripped jeans. His red hair he got from his mother Undyne was tied up into a small man-bun. Is that a leather jacket on his chair? Can he get any hotter? Lucida can feel herself begin to overheat from her blush as she eyed Rin.

 

Lucida shyly pushed a loose hair strand back. “I’m sorry, I've been busy with class and work.”

 

“Oh that’s right, you have been interning with Napstablook since you were in high school right?” She gave him a small nod. “Cool.”

 

Suddenly a tentacle monster came really close to her. “Hey girlie, you’re kind of cute.” Lucida jumped back, startled.

 

“Hey dude, back off. Don’t scare her like that.” Rin yelled at the monster that came too close to Lucida.

 

“Sorry, I was just admiring your little human friend, or are you two….?” He made a jester between Rin and Lucida.

 

“No, dude gross. Nah, she is just a family friend, I grew up with her. She is pretty much a sister to me.” Ouch, Lucida felt pain in her chest as Rin denied any romantic feelings between them.

 

“Is that true?” The tentacle monster asked.

 

Lucida swallowed her pain and nodded. “It’s true, we are only friends… also I’m not human…”

 

“Huh?” The tentacle monster tried to get a better look at her but she just pulled her hood over her face more. “I can’t really tell with you hiding like that.”

 

“She got that from her dad, Sans Skeleton.” Rin stated, making the whole table gasp.

 

“Oh, you’re a skeleton!”

 

“ _The_ Sans Skeleton, the awesome hip hop dancer. He does choreography for so many singers.”

 

“He was my dance teacher! I loved him so much, I was heartbroken when I found out he was married!”

 

“Oh yeah, didn’t he marry a human?”

 

“No fucking way. A human?! Why?”

 

“Yeah, they’ve been married for like thirty years.”

 

“That’s a long time, who is she?”

 

“___ Skeleton.”

 

“What?! ___ Skeleton has composed some of Mettaton’s greatest hits!”

 

“I guess it makes sense that she is married to Sans.”

 

“Wait, if her parents are Sans and ___ Skeleton… that means she…”

 

“She’s a hybrid, half monster and half human.”

All eyes were now on Lucida. She didn’t realize that her parents were actually that famous; she knew that they did more than teach but she had no idea that they did so much. Out of nowhere, her hood is being pulled down, revealing her pale skin and long braided hair. “Damn, she is pretty. She got her dad’s color and her mom’s looks.” The tentacle monster wrapped an arm around her, making her face turn green even more than it already has.

 

“Dude, you are making her uncomfortable, let go.” Rin spoke up; he was starting to get up when a cat monster draped herself across him.

 

She made herself comfortable and looked to the side to make sure Lucida was watching. “Rin, like, do you like her? You, like, seem so defensive of her.” She purred, nuzzling into his neck.

 

Rin’s face instantly turned red at her actions, making Lucida’s heart drop to her stomach. “N-n-no, it’s nothing like that punk. Her parents just asked for me to look out for her, that’s it. If I don’t my Mom would spear me.” Lucida’s eyes turn completely back as her anger built for the girl throwing herself at Rin and for Rin saying things like that when two years ago he…

 

“Come sit Miss Skeleton, let's get to know each.” Rin made no move to stop this creep from hitting on her.

 

“No, I’m going to my room.” Lucida said with a dangerous tone.

 

The guy didn’t get the picture. “Come on babe, it'll be fun-” His arm lowered down to her waist, trying to steer her to the table.

 

Lucida grabs his hand and gracefully spins around and sweeps a foot underneath his, flipping him onto his back. He looked up at her in complete shock as Lucida stood with her back to them. She turned around and looked down at the monster, glaring with her glowing green eyes in her skeletal form. “Get dunked on, you jerk. When a girl says no, that means no.” Lucida picks up her things that she dropped and looks back at Rin. “Thanks, I think I can take care of myself. So don’t bother looking out for me, calling out to me, or just talking to me in general.”

 

“Lucida…” Rin stood up and reached out for her.

 

She backs away from him. “Go eat a fish stick.” And within a blink of an eye, she disappeared to her room.

 

~

 

“I saw you do hiplet yesterday at the dance studio alone, you were amazing, do you want to join our group?” A human girl walked up to Lucida as she was packing up after class.

 

“Huh? There is a hiplet group here?” Lucida looked up with stars spinning in her pupils. She hasn’t danced with a group in so long… “Sure… when do you guys meet?”

 

“Tonight in the studio at six, in room B. I can’t wait to see you there!” The human girl waved and skipped away.

 

Lucida was really excited to finally have a group of her own, the girl seemed nice enough. Lucida made it to the studio early, she could hear girls talking inside and she was about to enter when she heard someone start to complain about something. “Do we really have to let the monster in the club?”

 

“Yes we do. We are getting a bad rep for excluding monsters and we need someone to makes seem more ‘diverse’ and junk.”

 

“Plus, Lucida is famous on campus. Her parents are celebrities. If we have Lucida Skeleton star our show, tons of people will come, even her parents. We can all get discovered, get more human members and then kick Lucida out once we got enough people. We can say something like she became a diva and let the fame get to her. We only need her for her name.” Lucida recognized the voice; it was the girl who invited her here.

_The clock stopped ticking forever ago._

_How long have I been up?_

_I don't know._

_I can't get a grip, but I can't let go_

_There wasn't anything to hold on to though._

Lucida didn’t enter the room, instead she teleported back to her room. She is so sick of being used and her name.

_Why can't I see?_

_Why can't I see?_

_All the colors that you see?_

_Please, can I be,_

_Please can I be,_

_Colorful and free?_

You try calling your daughter, but she isn’t answering her phone. Lucida has been avoiding your calls for two months now. You decide to call Rin to check up on her.

_What the hell's going on?!_

_Can someone tell me please?_

_Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?_

_I'm black, then I'm white,_

_No!_

_Something isn't right!_

_My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!_

Lucida looked in the mirror, activating her magic. “I’m human, then monster. But not either… what am I? Who am I?”

_The trembling fear is more than I can take,_

_When I'm up against_

_The echo in the mirror!_

_Echo!_

“Lucida!” Rin burst through the door, his face instantly turned red as he saw Lucida standing in front of the mirror only in her underwear. He avoided looking at her as he closed the door. “Yo-your mom called me. You haven’t been answering your calls, you haven’t been going to class, and you have been avoiding me constantly. What is going on?”

 

“Oh, why are you blushing? Embarrassed to see your sister in her underwear?” Lucida answered him bitterly as she grabbed a sweater and pulled it over her head.

 

Rin scratched his head. “I’m sorry I said that, I was just was embarrassed to tell people that you and I are kind of together. We haven’t confirmed anything yet so it was just hard to speak up.”

 

“Oh? I’m so sorry for you. You know I waited years for you to tell me that you felt the same as I did. You promised that we would start a relationship once I followed you to college, but you never called me. In the last two years I waited, you never called. You were too busy playing around with that cat monster girl.” Lucida stepped towards him. “Thanks Rin, you taught me something important.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Never make a promise you don’t intend to keep.” She reached up and pressed her lips to his.

 

“Lucida…” He wrapped his arms around her.

_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black._

_I'm gonna run away now and never look back._

Lucida packed her bags quietly so as not to wake Rin, who was sleeping in her bed.

_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black._

_I'm gonna run away now and never look back._

Once she had everything, she leaned over and kissed Rin on the forehead. “Goodbye Rin.”

_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black._

_I'm gonna run away now and never look back._

Rin opened his eyes to see Lucida teleport. He sat up instantly and looked around the room. “Shit.”

_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black._

_I'm gonna run away now and never look back._

“Lucida is gone. I don’t know where. All her stuff is gone too.” Rin called you, panicked.

_I'm gonna burn my house down,_

_And never look back._

_And never look back._

You look to Sans who nods. “I’ll find her.” He instantly teleports from you.

_And never look back!_

“Lucida…” You cry softly, fearful of what is to come to your daughter. Serif hugs you as you both wait for Sans’ return.

_What the hell's going on?!_

_Can someone tell me please?_

_Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?_

_I'm black, then I'm white,_

_No!_

_Something isn't right!_

_My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!_

“She doesn’t want to be found. She is hiding her magic.” Sans sighed after searching for a month now.

_What the hell's going on?!_

_Can someone tell me please?_

_Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?_

_I'm black, then I'm white,_

_No!_

_Something isn't right!_

_My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!_

“Then we’ll just wait for her then. We’ll keep looking, but only to keep track of her. She’ll come back.” Sans holds you close as you cry again into his chest, waiting to hear from your child again.

_The trembling fear is more than I can take,_

_When I'm up against_

_The echo in the mirror!_

Lucida looked in the mirror, her hair now bleached white and head half shaved. “I am not Lucida Skeleton anymore.”

_The trembling fear is more than I can take,_

_When I'm up against_

_The echo in the mirror!_

“I’m Bodoni Reaper, thank you for coming!” Lucida took a bow as the crowd cheered for her, yelling her stage name that she recently made up. She is now an underground DJ, doing random rave shows and traveling across the country with a band that she met a few months ago. She walked off stage and sat in the back with the rest of the group as someone else took her spot as DJ.

 

“You were great Bodoni. I could ever figure out how you manage to do that glow in the dark makeup that makes it look like you are a skeleton.” One of her band mates greets her as she sits down, downing a bottle of water.

 

She only shrugs at them. They all think she is human, no one ever really asked her otherwise, but she isn’t going to correct them. “Hey guys, be quiet. My idol is on TV.” Someone shushes them as they turn up a portable TV. Lucida almost lost control of her magic as she saw Sans and you on the screen.

 

_“So, since we got all the business related questions out of the way, can we ask some personal questions about your marriage?”_

_“Sure, I don’t see why not. We have been together forever now.”_

_“Perfect~! So, how did you guys meet?”_

_“In a park, I was walking home from work when I heard ___ playing. I started to dance to her voice. After that we met again and again. A few years later we got married in that park.”_

_“Awe, how sweet! So, I heard you two have kids. Exciting, there are very few monster-human hybrid children around.”_

_“Yeah, it was hard. Our first child didn’t exactly turn out-”_

 

CRACK

 

The TV cracks through the middle, smoke started to come out of it. Lucida stared at the TV intently, furious. She was thinking about going home, not anymore.

 

~ Back to the interview ~

 

“Yeah, it was hard. Our first child didn’t exactly turn out. I ended up miscarrying after three months. I was so heartbroken over it; we didn’t try for another for a few more years. But we had the same problem; I miscarried again at four months. I was so sure that time would be okay, but I ended up in the hospital.” You look at Sans as he squeezed your hand. It is still painful, thinking about your first two children who never made it into the world.

 

“But then our little miracle happened. My little gurgle.” Sans smiled proudly.

 

The interviewer blinked at the two of you. “You named your child gurgle?”

 

You shake your head and place a hand over Sans’ mouth before he could say yes. “No, we didn’t name our daughter that. When I was pregnant, he was listening to my stomach and it gurgled. He proceeded to say ‘Hi gurgle, I’m dad’. The joke never ended after that. He calls our son grumble sometimes too.” The audience and interviewer all laughed at this story.

 

“So do you mind me asking what caused so much trouble in the first place? You two were successful, but many other couples in the future may have the same issues as you did.”

 

You shake your head. “I don’t mind. You see, he might not look it, but Sans is a boss monster.”

 

“Hey!” You wave off Sans.

 

“I am not a magical being, and the way boss monster children work is that they get their magic from their parents. I don’t know if this would be the same problem that a human and a regular monster would have though. Anyways, I couldn’t give my children the proper magical environment, so they ended up not making it. For our third child, our first born, Sans was actually giving me magic to help stop my constant nausea. I ate mainly magic food the entire time. When my nausea went away, Sans stopped giving me magic. Then we had a small scare at five months, we almost lost our daughter. A monster healer came in and sensef that the baby was suffering from magic depreciation sickness. After that Sans was constantly gave me magic. Then we had our healthy beautiful baby girl. She turned out more human like than monster, but her skeleton would glow through her skin when she used magic. Our son is the opposite. Since our scares from our previous kids, Sans gave me magic every night till I gave birth. I had a little baby bones of my own, he looks just like his father… though, he is taller than him now…” You giggle as Sans stiffens.

 

“Babe, really?” Sans pleaded with you.

 

You giggled next to him, patting his knee. “I’m sorry dear, it’s just so funny to see your son end up closer to your brother’s height at thirteen, almost fourteen now.” Sans grumbled next to you, you wrapped an arm around his waist and rested your head on his shoulder. “I still love you; your height is just perfect for me to kiss you.” To prove a point, you kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Awe, how sweet, even in your fifties you two are adorable.” You flinch at the mention of your age. Why does that matter? “Well that is all the time we have, thank you Sans and ___ Skeleton for the interview. And congrats on retiring from the industry, I’m sorry we have to see you go.”

 

~ Years later ~

 

Lucida had just finished a show with a new band; she has become a skilled musician and DJ over the years of performing and traveling with different types of people. “Hey Cambria, someone is here for you.” Lucida looked up. Cambria is her new stage name.

 

“Yeah, and who’s that?” She lays down on the backstage couch, strumming her guitar.

 

“Your little brother.” Serif, all grown up now, steps through the door. He is wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket with a hoodie, the hood pulled over his head.

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother Cambria. Is he adopted or something?” One of her band mates spoke up, not sensing the atmosphere.

 

Lucida turned back to her guitar. “What do you want?”

 

“I’m here to bring you back home, mom and dad are-”

 

“I don’t care. I’m not going.” Lucida glared at Serif. “The mistake is going to stay here.”

 

Serif sighed. “You are still a moron who cares more about what others think.”

 

Lucida shot up and turned to him, placing her guitar down. “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. You are just a big selfish child. You didn’t get what you wanted, so you ran away to pout. Well, pouting is over. You are coming home.” Serif huffed at his sister.

 

“Everyone out now.”

 

“Uh...”

 

“I said NOW!” Everyone leaves the room as Lucida commanded. Once alone, she looked up at her brother with glowing green eyes. “Excuse me, but you don’t understand what it is like to not know what you are. I don’t fit in any categories, I’m not a monster and I’m not human.”

 

Serif rolled his eyes. “We have the same parents moron, I understand-”

 

“No you don’t. You came out perfect, more monster than human. Sure you aren’t fully monster, but at least the monster community accepts you. I was shunned by both sides; even mom and dad said I was a screw up.” Lucida glared at him, but Serif didn’t back down.

 

He took a step closer, his eyes glowing a darker blue than his dad’s. “No, I had to spend most of my life watching as they made you the center of their attention. The miracle baby who barely made it, but was determined to live. The child that had the perfect blend of the two, who could dance and play music. Then there is the little brother, where they used too much magic, made him too much like a skeleton. He can dance, but he is tone deaf. He is smart, but nothing special when compared to the miracle baby.” Serif looked at his sister bitterly. “Yeah, the world sucks, and we still have to deal with racism against us. Yeah, it is hard to have famous parents. But mom and dad love us. Our family loves us. I accepted that, and I feel happy with my life. Why can’t you, the perfect child, be happy with that?”

 

“I’m not… they said their first child didn’t turn out the way they hoped on TV. They admitted to being disappointed in-”

 

“You aren’t their first.” Lucida looked up in confusion. “If you are talking about the interview that I think you are, then you didn’t hear the whole thing. Mom was pregnant with two babies before you, lost both of them, but still calls them their first and second kid.” Serif looked at his sister, bending down in front of her and holding her hand. “They wanted us, and tried really hard for us. You have to come home.”

 

Lucida gives a small nod. “Okay…”

 

“Good. Finally, disappearing for all these years over a boy and some stupid racist ballerinas? You are a troublesome sister.” Lucida slowly looked up at her bother, eyes glowing a fiery green. “Oh, shit. That was out loud wasn’t it?”

 

Rin was waiting outside for Serif to come out with Lucida, when all of a sudden a beam burst from the wall. He looks up to see Serif being kicked out of the hole and sent to the adjacent wall. “Who’s the moron now, numbskull?!” Lucida is climbing out of the hole and jumps down in front of Rin. She doesn’t even notice him as she made her way to Serif. She grabs her brother by his collar and starts shaking him. “Seriously, did you come here to start a fight with me or what?”

 

“Lucida, you might make his skull pop off if you keep shaking him like that.” She freezes when she hears Rin speak to her.

 

“You remember Rin. Look Rin, I found my sister.” Serif points at Lucida dizzily.

 

Lucida looks at them both confused. “Why are you two here?”

 

“It’s about mom and dad…”

 

~

 

Lucida is staring at her parents through a window. You have been diagnosed with cancer and Sans was slowly falling down; he can no longer walk and is wheelchair bound. He escapes from the monster side often to come visit you and sleeps with you in your bed, like he is now. The nurses and doctors gave up on stopping him at this point. “How…”

 

“When mom was sixty, she was diagnosed with a respiratory disease and then they found tumors had developed in her lunges. Dad has been giving her magic to help keep her alive for ten years now, but that sped up the aging process for him. He was already transferring magic to the both of us, hence why we look like we are still eighteen; a third person caused a domino effect. I think dad wants to die with mom…”  Serif looked at their parents sadly.

 

“That’s right, he is a boss monster… we inherit all his powers… dad must be pretty strong to last this long.” Lucida touched the glass. “They have been like this for most of the time I've been gone?”

 

“Yeah, but even then, they didn’t stop keeping track of you. For the last thirty years, they have kept up to date of what you have been doing, going to a few of your concerts, sometimes sending our cousin Imprint to them to get your autograph. Still can’t believe you didn’t recognize him.” Serif chuckled to himself and then sighed. “They really are amazing. First monster-human marriage, first to have hybrid children, and now the first to fall…” Serif started to tear up, looking at his parents now, slowly dying. Lucida felt tears stream down her face and for the first time in years, she held her brother close to her.

 

* * *

“It seems our children are watching over us ___.” Sans huskily spoke up. Your eyes fluttered open to see your children crying into each other’s arms. You hummed in acknowledgement. “You were right, she came back.”

 

“Told you.” You giggled to yourself.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

“What?” Sans asked, snuggling you.

 

“Just thinking about how we first met. We were so awkward.” You both start to laugh.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

“Mom, Dad…” Lucida appeared at the foot of your bed.

 

“Hey gurgle. Want to join us?” Sans lifted a shaky hand to her. She nodded as tears pour heavily down her cheek.

_And baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Lucida wailed into your side. You and Sans weakly wrapped around your arms around her.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. We understand Luci.” You pat her head. “ You going to join too?” You look up to Serif.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

All four of you are now squished onto your hospital bed, your children clinging to both of you as they cried. “It’s alright my baby bones. I lived a long fulfilling life.”

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

Your children were soon escorted out of the room at the end of visiting hours, after finally catching up with each other. Sans stayed with you, his arms wrapped around your waist still.

_Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

You smiled down at him, petting his skull. He looked up at you, stars in his eyes. “You are so beautiful, just like the day I met you.” You chuckle at him. You know you look horrible, with the chemo and sickness taking over.

 

“And you are just as handsome.” You scratch him under his chin.

_And baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

“This is where I want to be when the world ends. Holding you in my arms.” Sans snuggled into you.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

“Agreed, I’m so happy I met you in the park that day.” Even now after all these years, Sans can still make you blush.

_I've been waitin' for so long_

_For somethin' to arrive_

_For love to come along_

“I don’t think I would have experienced true happiness if it wasn’t for you… and Grillby for getting me off my ass to dance with you.” You chuckle at the fond memory.

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you_

You feel your eyes starting to become heavier. Sans presses his teeth to your forehead. “I love you, ___.”

_And baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

“I love you too Sans. You made my life worth living.”

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven, heaven, oooh_

Sans chuckled. “And you made me love life. Thank you.”

_You're all that I want_

_You're all that I need_

 

The last thing you feel is teeth being pressed to your lips.

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

 


End file.
